Hafuujou
Hafuujou is a multiplanar empire which appears to be technologically advanced even compared to Librem. According to the Captain of the Royal Guard, Satoshi Rikka, Hafuujou expands its reach both through military force and cultural assimilation. Hafuujou is ruled by its Emperor, the Lordly Raven, or by a viceroy personally tested and selected by the same. Due to the Emperor's absence, Hafuujou is currently governed by the administrator, an entity able to manage the day-to-day affairs of the empire rather well but unable to determine its direction. Hafuujou is characterized by a sense of strong cultural uniformity and the nigh-constant expectation to dismiss out of hand societies outside the Empire as inferior. Citizens have long working hours, typically working eight-hour shifts at two separate jobs, a pursuit largely enabled by the nigh-ubiquitous presence of magical means of suppressing sleep and hunger. The ever-present watch and reach of the Administrator is also apparent, both through black tablets and the mechanical "observers" on the streets of the city. Hafuujou did not intend to come to Terestrahl, but was caught in an extradimensional trap by Genbu. The Lordly Raven has asked for the party's assistance in freeing his country from this trap, and in seeking retribution against the deity. Temple District All things related to sex and pleasure are at home in this district, dedicated to the local goddess Chihiro. The temple itself serves a tea that serves as both contraceptive and aphrodisiac; higher levels are visited by the ghosts of the dead, seeking to experience pleasure once more by possessing worshippers. At the top lives high priestess Sunset, said to be a reincarnation of Chihiro herself. Olafsen Heavy Industries This company was founded by a travelling companion of the Emperor and the goddess Chihiro. Though the founder was initially a demolitions expert, he branched out later in life and was responsible for the development of Logic Cores which are now so important to Hafuujou. Out of respect for the founder, Olafsen Heavy Industries is afforded several privileges in Hafuujou, such as honouring the requirement that the company always be headed by a direct descendant of the founder. The current President Olafsen is a rather enthusiastic half-elf. Logic Cores A technology developed in Hafuujou by Olafsen Heavy Industries that allows the storing of advanced skills and a certain level of intelligence in an artificial body. The logic cores are used in manufacture of the mechanical observers seen about the city. A standard model, "Clive," is capable of coordinating with others of its type but when on its own instead devotes resources to extra protections, including resistance to nonmagical weaponry and the ability to fire at close range without compromising its defenses. The party was asked to contribute their skills to the logic cores in exchange for payment; all but Ten-Tongues agreed. Sogeki Though Hafuujou does have a conventional military as headed by Satoshi Rikka, their true strength is in covert operations. This is in accordance of the philosophy of Sogeki, the art of destroying your enemy at no risk to yourself through distance, stealth, and/or subterfuge. Indeed, the most skilled warrior in Hafuujou is not Rikka but the state assassin, known as the Scavenger Bird - a person of whom it is considered ill fortune even to speak. Category:Nations Category:Extradimensional Category:Hafuujou